The present invention is directed to toys, and more particularly a method and device for causing a toy to simulate a condition, such as yawn or sleep, when rocked by a user.
The prior art is replete with a variety of toys. The industry has been very active in responding to the needs and desires of children to produce an extensive variety of toys. Among many categories, there exists a line of toys that simulate various conditions or activities of children and adults. For example, many toys are presently available that open or close eyes to simulate awake or sleep conditions. Although these types of toys are attractive, children often like to emulate adult behavior. For example, children often play an adult by treating a toy, such as a doll, as a baby. Therefore, a toy that simulates yawn or sleep upon rocking, would be very useful for educational, as well as amusement purposes.
Examples of various toys are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,193,947; 1,244,799; 1,255,889; 1,280,055; 1,289,687; 1,343,422; 1,395,984; 1,545,077; 1,606,716; 1,729,729; 2,093,684; 2,133,636; 2,159,293; 2,197,764; 2,303,246; 2,638,710; 2,813,372; 2,938,302; 2,954,641; 2,990,646; 2,974,265; 2,994,158; 3,310,908; 4,016,535; 4,708,689; 4,740,186; 5,422,628; 5,941,750; and RE33,933.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a device that causes a toy to simulate a condition, such as yawn or sleep, when rocked by a user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device which causes a toy to simulate sleep or yawn condition when the toy is held in a substantially horizontal or recumbent position. In other words, the unique arrangement of the components prevents the toy to simulate yawn or sleep when held in a fully upright or substantially vertical position.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device for a toy, which can sense a gentle to firm rocking motion through a range of toy""s positions so that the toy simulates a yawn or sleep condition. In other words, the device compensates for a range of angles from the horizontal that a user may hold the toy and yet causes the toy to simulate a yawn or sleep condition.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a device for causing a toy to simulate a yawn or sleep condition through a wide range of angles from the horizontal.
Yet an additional object of the invention is to provide a device which causes a toy to first simulate a yawn condition after rocking a predetermined number of times, and then fall asleep gradually. This arrangement provides a child with a heightened level of joy and experience.
In summary, the main object of the present invention is to provide a device for causing a toy to simulate a yawn or sleep condition which can sense a gentle to firm rocking motion through a wide range of the toy""s positions from the horizontal.
In accordance with the present invention a device for causing a toy to simulate a condition, includes an actuator mounted in the toy which is pivotable between first and second positions when a stimulus is applied to the toy. A sensor is provided for detecting one of the first and second positions of the actuator. A microprocessor is operably connected to the sensor for receiving and storing signals from the actuator. The microprocessor counts the total number of signals and transmits an activation signal to the toy to simulate a yawn or sleep condition when the total number of signals detected by the sensor reaches a preset value.
In accordance with the present invention, a method of causing a toy to simulate a sleep condition, includes a) providing a toy with a device, including: a pendulum pivotable between first and second positions, the pendulum including a plurality of alternately spaced ON and OFF positions, a transmitter at each of said ON positions, a sensor for detecting a plurality of the ON positions, and a microprocessor for receiving and storing information about the ON positions, b) providing the toy with an eyes closing mechanism, c) holding the toy in a substantially horizontal position, d) rocking the toy in a side-to-side motion to thereby cause the pendulum to oscillate, e) detecting a plurality of ON positions of the pendulum by the sensor, f) transmitting a signal to the microprocessor for each ON position detected by the sensor, g) counting the number of ON positions to determine a total value and comparing the total value to a preset value by the microprocessor, h) transmitting an activation signal to the eyes closing mechanism if the total value of the ON positions is equal to the preset value, and i) gradually closing the eyes.